Your Heart
by LazyDreamerMF
Summary: Basically, this is what I thought was going through both Jennifer and Needy's heads as they fought at the end. :  Hope you like it.


**_A/N: Ok, soooo...basically, I watched Jennifer's Body for the first time in a long time. This is what happened. Not my best work, but yeah. My girlfriend wanted to read it...sooooo here it is. _**

* * *

Jennifer clicked off the television and rolled onto her side, her eyes gazed out the window. She could see nothing but black outside, but that wasn't what disturbed her. No, Jennifer could feel someone's eyes upon her. Watching her as she lay in bed. Of course, if Jennifer was still the same old Jennifer she had been a few months ago, she would have just thought it was a perv, watching her through the window, but now was different. She knew exactly who it was.

Jennifer rolled onto her back and sucked in a deep breath when suddenly someone jumped through the window, screaming. Jennifer jumped and glanced over at her blond haired, childhood friend. Needy thrust the box cutter towards Jennifer's face, but missed by only a few inches for Jennifer had moved back, out of the way.

The next thing happened in such a blur, Jennifer hardly knew what was happening. The next thing she knew, Needy was sitting on top of her, the box cutter at ready. "Best friends for life, huh?" Needy had shouted. Jennifer struggled beneath her and reached for the box cutter. "You killed my fucking boyfriend, you God damn monster!" Yes, Jennifer was a monster, she knew that. "You dumb bitch!" Needy cried, and the struggle for the box cutter continued for a moment before Jennifer grabbed Needy and pulled her to her. She sank her teeth into the pale flesh of her once best friend, and pain shot through Needy's body. Pain, she had never in her life experienced. It was horrible, it was agonizing.

When Needy finally pulled herself away, blood-her blood-was dripping down Jennifer's lips. She licked them and a soft moan left her, she was so hungry. In that moment, Needy glared down at the brunette and lifted the box cutter. Jennifer growled and reached for it, but Needy kept it just out of reach each time she did. "You know what this is for? It's for cutting boxes." Needy panted out. Her blue eyes focused on Jennifer as the succubus smirked.

"Do you buy all your murder weapons at Home Depot? God your butch." Jennifer growled out.

Needy smirked ever so slightly, "Cross out Jennifer.." She murmured and slashed the box cutter against Jennifer's bare stomach, then again to form an 'X'. For a moment things were calm, silent, but Needy knew what was to come, as did Jennifer. Jennifer lifted the two of them into the air, levitating in the air, and the struggle continued. They rolled several times, each time someone else being moved on top of the other.

Finally Needy was on top. Her eyes narrowed on Jennifer then shifted downward to the 'bff' necklace she wore around her slender neck. Needy reached forward and grabbed the necklace; she yanked it from Jennifer's neck, threw it to the floor, and the two began to fall back towards the bed.

In that instant, time seemed to freeze for the two of them. Jennifer seemed to have completely forgot about the fight, and a look of pain crossed her face. For Needy, she felt the remaining bits of her heart crumble. Low Shoulder had not only killed her boyfriend, but they ruined her best friend, they ruined Jennifer, and now she had to be killed. They were to blame.

As the necklace hit the floor, it bounced, and the chain swirled as it did so. Needy flashed back to the time in which she had given Jennifer the necklace. Then again, it shifted to their kiss-oh how it had felt so right. When the present came crashing back around her, her eyes met Jennifer's. They were not the same eyes she had known her whole life, they were cruel, they were evil.

Needy released a scream and thrust the box cutter into Jennifer's chest, into her heart. There was a soft gasp from Jennifer as the pain coursed through her body. Needy landed on top of her, and she forced the box cutter in deeper. The demon was nearly dead when she spoke. "My..tit.." Her voice was so faint, so quiet.

If it had been any other time, Needy would have laughed at Jennifer's words, for she seemed more worried about her breast than she did about the fact her heart had just been punctured with a box cutter. "No..." Needy panted quietly. "Your heart."

And with that, Jennifer fell silent; her body became lifeless. Needy stared down at what she had done, and though she had done the right thing-ending her life-it felt as though she had killed a part of herself in the process. The whole ordeal was shit: her life was in ruins, her boyfriend was dead, her best friend was dead, and she was surely going to jail.

"Fuck my life."


End file.
